Visions of Hope
by The Meeper
Summary: Endiness is dying, slowly but surely, a discarded world created by Soa. Fate manipulates the world, but Fate can be changed. Do you have the will to do so"
1. Time To Fade Away

My first upload!! --u It sounds...'meh' but please read it.

My Disclaimer: I do not own lod, I only own my lovely characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

Ch. 01: Time to Fade Away...**

A 14 year old girl with wavy blonde hair tied in a double ponytail, sat at a window seat. Her eyes were a pure, sky blue, and filled with deep sorrow, staring up into the dark heavens... Azure T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers completed her outfit.

"...mom, wherever you are, I just wanted to say, 'I really miss you...'"

"I miss her too." The girl spun around, startled to see her older 'step-sister' at the door to their bedroom.

"Oh... Hi Imaru..."

"Anna."

Greetings over, Imaru headed towards her bed and leapt on.

* * *

Anna's POV

* * *

I watched as Imaru came in, and shook my head. Her amethyst eyes were unnerving and she had straight light brown hair reaching to the middle of her back. Her outfit consisted of a violet jumpsuit, and a strange white hooded cloak held together with an amethyst-jeweled brooch. 

She wasn't really my stepsister, I mean, we weren't even related! What she _was_ kinda puzzled me, a 'Guardian...' Whenever I ask her about that, she just shrugged, and said, "Until one of the Light grows into their power, a Guardian must be assigned..." Then I looked out the window once more, remembering the bizarre lessons she gave me every week. There was one in particular that I remembered not too far ago, something about connecting... Oh yeah...

_Memory_

"Anna, it's about time I taught you how to be connected to the world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just listen. You must clear your mind, close your eyes, and clasp your hands as if in prayer."

I did so. "Then what?"

"Be patient. Think about what you want to be connected to, and their aura will come to you. Try me first."

"Um... Okay!" I concentrated on Imaru really hard, and very slowly, an amethyst aura entered my mind.

"Cool!"

'_You don't need to speak aloud...although you can.'_

"Holy crap!"

'_Do you mind?'_

'_Oh sorry. But this is so cool!'_

Imaru's laugh sounded softly in my mind, '_Yes it is. Connecting means speaking to something in the world with your mind. The reason you connected with me so easily is because you know me and my name. For strangers, you must seek their name before you can connect.'_

'_Wow...'_

'_And if you practice hard enough, you'll be able to sense others aura without connecting...but you won't be able to mind-speak with them.'_

_Memory Ends_

"...Anna?"

I looked at her once more, and she continued. "You should get some sleep, school's tomorrow."

Nodding, I went to my bed and closed my eyes. _Imaru is so strange... She acts like my sister, and I love her, but... _Before she could finish that thought, Anna fell asleep.

* * *

Imaru's POV

* * *

I shut off the lights, and continued to keep an eye on Anna. Anna was so important, yet she did not know her worth... I want to tell her everything, but I can't... The reason her mother is gone... Why I am here... What she means to us all... 

Imaru's charge turned over in her sleep, letting the moonlight enhance her features. I smiled, she was as lovely as her mother... Closing my eyes as well, I let dreams enfold me.

"_Imaru, guard Anna with your life. She is an essential role to this era..."_

"_I know." _

"_Only she and one other can save the fate of two worlds..."_

"_I will guard her with my life."_

"_Her own fate will be jeopardized countless times...but in the end..."_

"_I'll be with her...always."_

"_The prophecy must be fulfilled... I trust you."_

"_...I won't fail you...Mother."

* * *

_

Next Morning

"YOU STUPID MORON! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BROOM THE FLOOR!!!"

"I DID!"

"YOU CALL THIS CLEAN!?" A distinct slap is heard, loud enough to wake the sleeping Guardian.

Rushing down there, I saw Anna's raging father, and a sobbing Anna on the floor... Swiftly running between them, I lifted up, and hugged Anna, while murmuring soothingly to her. "It's okay..."

Her father said from behind me, "Yes, hide behind that _woman_, you're so pathetic!"

Anna wiped her eyes fiercely, and replied venomously, "I don't need her, and I don't need you, dad! I HATE YOU!!" With that said, she retreated to her room.

Both of us stared after her in silence until I spoke, "...what kind of father _are_ you...?" Then I followed Anna's fading footsteps.

* * *

(sniff) "I hate him...so much!" 

"Anna..."

"I'm gonna run away! I hate him!!" (Sob)

"Anna...don't..."

"I'll run away with Shane! He's the only one my age that I can trust!!" Taking one more sob, she quickly began to pack her things into a backpack...including her crossbow.

I could not change her decisions so I remained quiet. But shortly after she finished, she turned towards me and pleaded, "Imaru... You're gonna come with me, right?? Please, you have to!"

"..."

"Please!"

"I will always be with you."

"Really!?" And she leapt to embrace me tightly, "Thanks Imaru..."

"Let me grab a few things, and then we'll go." That said, she packed a few necessities into her own backpack. Then she asked Anna, "You're sure about this?"

"Positive. I wanna get out of this place."

"Then lets go find your friend Shane."

* * *

Anna's POV

* * *

Finding Shane wasn't all too hard, since he lived across the street. The strangest thing was that he had a packed backpack as well... Shane had white hair, and red eyes, a weird look...although natural. 

Imaru slowly walked over to the 18-year-old looking guy beside him. He had on a black cloak similar to Imaru's, although had an emerald eye-shaped brooch... His hair was coal black, and his eyes were a deep, dark emerald. They contemplated each other silently before saying at the same time, "Imaru." "Rain."

Shane grinned, and said to Anna, "He's my Guardian." She nodded, smiling as well, "Yup! Our Guardians have been guarding us for years..." She laughed at that. "I still wonder why..." He answered by staring up at the sky, "Well... We won't find out by just staying here! So lets go!" She giggled and they started walking off. Imaru and Rain quit talking, and watched them go.

"They're like siblings aren't they, Rain?"

"...yes."

Imaru sighed and began to walk towards them, Rain followed.

(Shing!) Light flared wildly from their brooches.

(Gasp) "Imaru! Shane!"

_When aura shines out from stone..._

The two kids spun around, as a demon suddenly appeared behind them. Rain scowled, baring fangs, "Ekaj!!!"

_Beware the peril near... _

Anna turned around, and screamed as the smiling Ekaj swiped a claw at her. "No!" Shane pushed her aside, and stared in horror as it came seeking death.

_Heed the warning that is shone..._

Rain touched palms with Imaru, and they grasped their brooches tightly. "Seitos!" Time seemed to slow for a minute, as everything faded away...

_Be away with charges clear...

* * *

_

Well...It'll get better--I think...... Next chappie'll be better!! R&R If this confoozled you in any way, please feel free to ask questions! 


	2. Where am I?

Hey!! Do you want a new way to drive people crazy??? Here it is! Say "Meep" to everyone who asks you a question. And whenever you see an animal, or someone who looks like one, say in a really high-pitched voice: "DOGGIE!!!!!" ....that was weird....wasn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own LOD....but i do have the game! i only own mebootiful characters!!!!

Beware of hippies!!!! JK! Honestly though...they scare me as muchas purple dinosaurs.... o.O

On with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Ch 02: Where is everyone??**

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV

* * *

'_Ow... Where am I?'_

She opened her eyes to find herself kissing the dirt floor of a forest. Getting up, I took a look around and muttered, "Wasn't I about to get mauled? ...oh well." _'Where is everyone...?'_

"Shane? Imaru! Rain!?"

I sighed, '_This day can't possibly get any worse...'_ Then I heard something roaring behind me. Groaning "Dammit," I spun around to meet a giant...praying mantis thing...

It roared once more, and paused in front of me. That's when I noticed that it was a dragon... Yes...a dragon. I've been trained by Imaru to know such things...strangely... And based on its aura, it was a dragon of wind...and poison. '_Great..._'

The dragon roared three more times, and began to stomp towards me. '_Eep._'

So, I clasped my hands in prayer, closed my eyes, and sought its name. _'Feyrbrand...' _The name rung through my head... '_Feyrbrand...'_ I flashed my eyes open and said in the song-voice that Imaru had taught me... It was a soft, singing voice that almost whispered. "Feyrbrand..."

Feyrbrand stopped and gazed at me, silent. Unnerved, I spoke again in the same voice. "So you are...Feyrbrand?" He bellowed in assent, cocking his head sideways. In my normal voice, I cried out to him. "Feyrbrand... I'm Anna. Can you help me?" The dragon nodded. "Tell me...what is this place?"

'_Endiness.'_

I almost jumped 3 feet into the air... That voice-in-head thing still scared the heck out of me! Who the was that anyway!? Then I noticed Feyrbrand looking at me, amused. '_Oh yeah.'_ Grumbling, I called out again, "Is that a city?"

'_No, a world.'_

Now I fell onto my butt. _'No way...'_ Then I shrugged it off, of course I was on another world, Earth doesn't have dragons...! Jumping back up, I voiced another question, "One more thing before you go all rampage... Have you seen my friends?"

'_How would I know what your friends look like?'_

Duh... "I'm sorry. One of them is called Shane, and he has white hair and red eye–"

'_A WINGLY!?'_

I clutched my head, hatred seeped through his voice in waves. "I... I don't under stand... What's a wing–"

'_You're friends with a damned WINGLY!!?'_

"Wha...?" At that moment, he _did_ go all rampage...towards me. I began to run for my life, and suddenly, a red armored man was beside me. He yelled at me, "Who are you!?"

Feyrbrand swiped an arm at me, and I ran faster, yelling, "HELLO! We've got Godzilla back there chasing us!"

"Good point!"

We both speeded up, and then I saw a good hiding place. "Oh gawd!!!" And jumped behind a very large boulder, which was conveniently put there... The red guy jumped behind the rock too, with a woman in dark blue armor. They apparently didn't see me as he spoke to her.

"Who are you!?"

"Shh. If you don't want to die."

I heard Feyrbrand searching around, and then storming off in another direction. The man turned to the woman once more, and asked, "What was that thing?"

"A dragon."

He looked startled, and was about to say something, when the woman spun around to see me. "And who might you be?" Spiky-hair guy spun around too, and exclaimed, "You!?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Hi?"

Then the woman flipped her hair and said something about a village being attacked. The guy looked shocked and pale as he asked her something I couldn't catch hurriedly. 'Seles' was the only word I caught. He then ran off, and I yelled after him, "Hey! I'm coming too!!"

But I paused before running, a strange aura had appeared behind me... Glancing with interest at the woman, I said, "You have..." She narrowed her eyes at me. "...a dark aura about you." Then I dashed to follow red guy, leaving a strange look on the woman's face.

* * *

After rolling down a very steep hill, Anna came upon a village...or what was left of it anyway... The village was burned down, but not just by a fire, by an attack... A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw the dead body of a young boy. Reaching the ruins of the town square, the girl felt relief seeing some people alive. She then bowed towards the graveyard, paying her respects to the unknown dead, and saw the red guy about to leave. "HEY RED GUY!!!!!!" 

The man turned around, and waited for me as I rushed towards him. Breathing hard, I announced, "I'm coming with you!"

"...no you're not, kid."

"Kid? KID!? I'm not a KID!! I'm 14!"

"You're still not coming."

"And why not, may I ask?"

"I don't even know you!"

"That's it!? I'm Anna!"

"I am Dart, and you still can't come. I have to rescue a childhood friend."

I was annoyed. "Oh shut...up! Rescuing people sounds easy!" In an ominous voice, he said, "I'm going to HELLENA." and then stared at me expectantly.

Was I supposed to be scared or something?? What the hell is Hellena? Sounds like some bad opera... "Uh... So?" Poor boy looked shocked, "Hellena, the closest thing to Hell. You don't know about it!?"

Now I was getting plain irritated. "Can–we–just go?"

"I can't be protecting you the whol–"

He suddenly found a crossbow pointed at his face, "Care to say that again, Dart?" His shoulders sagged in resignation, and answered, "Fine. You can come, but I'm gonna ignore you the whole way, unless you're hurt." I smiled, "Ditto to that." and we set off.

* * *

"Double slash!" Dart slashed an X to a mole as I stayed in the back, shooting bolt after bolt. Once it died, we collected the money it left behind, and went on. On the road again, I happened to glance at him, he was walking, strange burdened, with a worried look on his face. Probably thinking about Shana... 

Anyway, we had made an agreement in the beginning of our rescuing trip that stated that we would ignore each other unless in battle, he happened to break it.

"By the way... What was that 'Godzilla' that you mentioned while we were running?"

"Oh that? It's a movie."

"Moo-vie?"

"Yeah! It came out in theaters...a lonnng time ago though."

"The...ters?"

"........you don't know what those things are?"

"No."

"Hold on....do you even have TVs?"

"I don't think so."

"No way... Internet? Cell phones? Mp3 players?? Video games!??"

"Uh...no."

"Oh...my...god... Do you even have technology!? Oh wait...do you even know what technology means!!?"

"Magic?"

By now I was gaping, paused on the road, gaping and staring at Dart. "You...have...no...technology... Holy mother of Bob.... This world is soo not like Earth..."

"Is something wrong?"

Gaining back my composure, I spoke coldly, "Lets just go save your friend."

"...her name is Shana."

"Okay. Lets go."

* * *

Upon reaching Hellena, we had hidden behind a bush, trying to figure out how to get in. Guards were everywhere...well actually there was only one at the front door, but it's the same both ways! Dart was thinking hard, or trying to think, while I kept repeating myself. 

"I can just kill him from here."

"Maybe if we tried to...no..."

"I can just kill him from here."

"What if...no..."

"Helllllo, I can just kill him from here."

"If we tried some sneaky maneuver..."

"DART!"

"What?"

"I _said,_ 'I can just kill him from here.'

"No..."

"...fine. Lets try that wagon thingy over there."

A merchant cart was rolling slowly along the path towards Hellena, and Dart's face suddenly brightened. "Hey! We can hide in that cart!" He beckoned me with a hand, and rolling my eyes, we both went after the cart.

* * *

We were finally in. After dispatching a whole lot of guards, Dart and I split up to search for Shana in different directions. Searching through many rooms, I finally found one packed with guards. Was Shana here? 

With that thought in mind, I took out what I had hidden from Dart. A thin, silver chained necklace with a white feather on the end. Rain had made it for me on my 14th birthday, it was a 'tracker' called Seer. A charm used to warn of danger, and to find certain things... '_Shana._..' Murmuring the words to awaken its magic, "Edorah Sin..." the feather floated up to level with my neck, and then glowing blue, it jerked to the left. I looked up to see a sparkling...key left sitting on a box. I instinctively placed the charm back under my shirt, and set off. Quietly running past the clueless guards, I reached the key, and went in search of Dart. Passing the main hall, I paused, feeling a cold, blood-ridden aura; then it faded and I continued my way.

I found him with company, he was with a man in green armor, and they stood before a locked door. They didn't hear me coming, so I slipped in between them, and opened the door amidst startled stares. Tossing the key to Dart, I asked green guy for his name, and he bowed and answered, "I am Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil."

"Okay guys, let's go rescue Shana."

We found her in a heavily guarded cell, after I took out all three guards though... Dart opened the door, and went in to meet her. They talked for a bit while I waited semi-patiently with Lavitz. When they walked out, I blinked. They burned a whole village just to take this...girl? The girl Shana was pretty yes, but she looked pathetically weak... When she noticed me, she smiled and bent down saying in a sweet voice, "What's your name, sweetie?"

I scoffed, "Sweetie? Please... Call me that again, dear Shana, and you'll regret it." She looked positively shocked. Lavitz stepped in, "Now ladies, we must go before we are captured!" Shrugging, I walked off, and the group followed.

We were about to escape, when a huge...retarded looking guy blocked our way. "Give me back the girl!" Lavitz said disdainfully, "That's Fruegel, the warden, he is so bad, even his men are afraid of him." While I thought in the back of my head, '_If someone back home said that...I would think they were retarded...' _Dart yelled, "Why did you take Shana!?"

Fruegel answered, bellowing, "It was my orders!"

Now I cried, "Why'd you have to attack Seles just to take her!?"

"I don't know. So I just added the orders to destroy the town!" He laughed and called for reinforcements. Apparently, a battle was in store for us. Dart told Shana and me, "You guys stay out of this, me and Lavitz will handle it!" Shana shook her head and answered in that same, annoying, sweet tone, "No Dart! I can fight too!" She took out a bow she had found on the way. Taking out Ceres, my crossbow, I replied in a not so sweet tone, "Dart, shut up." Then the battle began.

I instantly killed his two guards in one turn, and then Lavitz came, swinging his spear, "Harpoon!" And stabbed the warden's armored chest. The Warden retaliated by swinging his mace. Lavitz flew backwards, and didn't get up until Shana threw a healing potion on him, which to my astonishment mended his wounds. Fruegel called two more guards, which were more powerful, but it didn't matter. I took the one on the left down, as Shana shot about 4 arrows until the other one died. '_How weak... But okay, considering that she has a plain bow..._'

Then Dart ran forward snarling, "Volcano!!" and did the quadruple slash upon the warden. He staggered, and "Holy Flame!" was a cry from my own lips. I shot a burning, white hot bolt at his head, which made the party look on in shock. But he dodged most of it, and instead received a heavy graze to the side of his head, which instantly stunned him.

* * *

Lavitz ran to two...horses, that's what he called them. Even though to me, they looked like...brown elephant-donkey mutants. He yelled, rather unnecessarily, "Hurry and get on!" Fruegel began getting up as Dart and Shana hurriedly got on one horse, and me and Lavitz got on the other. We finally rode out of that accursed place. 

Soon we were running from a group of guards in a nearby field. As we were running, Lavitz yelled hoarsely as an arrow suddenly protruded from his calf. "Lavitz!" was cried, and Dart helped him get to safety.

We ran to a nearby shack when the guards left, and Lavitz sat down heavily on a chair. Shana and Dart surrounded Lavitz to make sure he was okay, as I sat in a dark corner, thinking. '_I'm all alone...these three aren't my friends...just people I met on the road...'_ Breaking my thought, Dart said, "Here, I'll take the arrow out. It's gonna hurt." And Lavitz braced himself, but didn't scream, he was far too disciplined for that. At this moment, I prepared to tell another of my secrets...but Shana stopped me by saying... "I learned a bit of first aid, I thought it might help someday." Saying so, she wrapped a piece of cloth around Lavitz's ankle, and miraculously, he instantly stood up.

"Thank you Shana, one day, you'll make a great wife!" That comment disgusted me, but the next one made me gag. "Thanks!"

Then an awkward silence passed by, and Shana started the 'Let's tell each other about our crappy problems' talk, "So Dart, where have you been all these years?" Another awkward silence passed before Shana added, "No never mind, you don't have to tell me!"

Then Dart said, "I was trying to find the Black Monster..." Shana murmured, "The Black Monster..." In a louder voice she asked, "...what is it? No one told me because they said I was still too young." I muttered, "You still are..." But no one heard me. Dart didn't know what it really was, and instead just told us of the day it destroyed his village, Neet, 18 years ago.

Vaguely listening, I phased out, clutching Seer, and trying to find the three familiar auras I had lived with my whole life...Imaru, Shane, and Rain... Having no luck forced me to return to the shack, as Dart held out a shining red stone. '_That stone...'_ Shaking off the feeling that I had seen it before, I noticed a faint, burning aura in the room. It seemed to come from Dart as he held the stone... I stood up, and cocked my head, staring at Dart. Everyone was staring at me now, as I stated, "Dart... You have a burning aura..." An awkward silence passed once more before Shana asked, "What do you mean?"

I smiled privately, another secret to be told to strangers... "Lets just say I have a 6th sense, one where I can feel the auras, or souls, of people I am with." They looked confused, and Dart was about to inquire me, when I just smiled my knowing smile. "That's all I can tell you." Dart ignored that, and pursued me further, "But what exactly do you mean?" Sighing, I tried to explain with more detail. "Okay, I have some skills, and one of them is to sense people's auras, or the nature of their soul. I can tell whether they are good or bad, and it lets me know a bit of their personality. Like you for example, Dart, when you held that stone I could feel 'burning,' as in a fire. Your spirit blazes with courage." All three of them looked amazed, even though Dart looked suspicious... They didn't question me further, though, so 'yay'.

Then Lavitz voiced his thoughts, "Well, I am heading to Indel's Castle in Bale to tell his majesty, King Albert, that I am alive." Dart said he'd join him, and Shana just wanted to be with Dart. All three looked at me, and I shrugged, "I'm coming too." Dart looked a bit peeved as happy Shana, looked happier, and Lavitz just smiled. Dart then spoke up, "Why? Do you even have a reason for why you want to follow us?"

Rolling my eyes, another secret to be told... "Hmm. How about this? This isn't my world, I have no idea how I got here, and if I weren't following you guys, I'd be lost forever." They kind of goggled at that statement, and I crossed my arms. Lavitz coughed and said, "Well at Bale, Minister Noish knows many legends, he might be able to help you. I have to warn you though, the quickest way to reach Bale is through the Limestone Caves, and that is where the Guardian lives." The couple exclaimed, "Another world!?" Rolling my eyes a second time, I exclaimed back, "DUH! Who in this world carries a backpack, wears jeans, and has on sneakers!?" Another stupid, awkward silence... I sighed deeply, and pointed out the door, speaking bluntly, "Okay. Go out door now. Go to Bale. Shut up. Lets go."

* * *

Pretty soon we were in the Limestone Caves, where some supposed Guardian called Urobolus was lurking. Lavitz told us to be careful, and that just had to be answered with a "Duh." Dart asked him what it looked like, and he said that anyone who had seen it, was now dead. Shana cheerily said, "Dart will protect us!" In the middle of all this useless banter, I just walked forward along the damp trail, silent. '_Still alone...' _They continued to chatter even as we killed a few orcs (mutated troll/pig) and bats. 

I was still lost in my own thoughts, when suddenly Seer jerked forward, glowing crimson in warning. I hissed a warning to the others as a gigantic snake popped out of nowhere. Lavitz's eyes widened, "Urobolus!" and the battle began.

It turned out to be a lot weaker than I expected it to be. I did another of my special attacks, "Rapid Fire!" And shot about 20 bolts into the snake, which made them all stare at me in amazement once more. The next thing that happened made me groan in disappointment. It collapsed, dead. One small attack, and it was dead...pathetic. Yawning, I began to walk out of the cave. Lavitz and Dart followed, Shana was last.

A movement behind made me yell, "Shana, look out!" The snake had gotten up, and now reared its head back to strike Shana. Dart ran towards her yelling her name in vain, knowing that it was too late... And then, a strange light came out of Shana's forehead, which exploded Urobolus... I gasped, stunned, '_That is moonlight...but then...'_ Thinking so, I shook my head, '_What'd I think that for...?_' Dart stared at her in shock, and then ran to her side, "What happened!?"

Her eyes were wide with fear, and then she shut them tightly, "I–I don't know!" He was silent, and then said, "It's okay... Lets head for Indel Castle." Dart led the way, leaving each to their own thoughts.

* * *

Weird??? I agree. Like purple dinosaurs??? I don't. ANYWAY.......R& R! 


	3. An Old friend

There's a bit of some swearing. But, we all love to swear, curse, cuss, etc; so who cares!!? Oh... I forgot, I got a new servant from the 7th Precinct of Hell! He's a rare breed of Carnivorous Pink Bunny!His name is...(snort) His na...BWAHA! Okay here he is:

Pickles: My name...just had to be...Pickles....

Me: SAY MY DISCLAIMER!!!!

Pickles: Ugh... Stupid author... She does not own LOD, only her own characters...which, I'm sad to say, include me.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 03: An Old Friend**

Reaching Indel's Castle, Lavitz led us upstairs to the throne room, where a green-robed man sat on a throne. Everyone bowed low, and then Lavitz said with respect, "Your Majesty, I have returned." King Albert seemed to burst with joy, "Lavitz, you're back!" At this, Lavitz looked sorrowful, "However, the 1st Knighthood is defeated... I am the only one left." Albert mirrored Lavitz, and murmured, "Such a heavy loss..."

Continuing his story, "I got captured and placed in Hellena..." The manly king gasped, "Hellena!?"

"Yes. But these three warriors helped me break out." Then he pointed to us as he said our names. "The man in red armor is Dart, the one next to him is Shana, and the girl beside me is Anna."

Announcing my name made me wake up from my reverie, '_This is so boring...' _And I glanced up to see his majesty looking at my clothes in interest as I turned red. '_Pervert!!_' Then he looked at Dart and Shana. '_Guess not._' Finishing the examinations, he exclaimed, "Thank you all for rescuing my good friend and mentor in the fighting arts."

Ignoring that statement, I curiously looked at the scholar beside him, and with more interest, at the man in a hooded black robe standing in the corner. I perceived a muffled cold, dark aura from this man, whom the king introduced as his tactician. Proceeding my own examinations, I felt blood and a sense of hiding... And it was similar to the aura I felt at Hellena... Then I popped back to the conversation as Lavitz finished saying, "...and Anna here has a question for you, Minister Noish."

The scholar looked at me, and said kindly, "What may I aid you with, Ms. Anna?" I blinked, and my brain popped back so I spoke up, "Uh... Minister Noish? Have you ever heard of...traveling between worlds?" A silence answered my words as Albert and Noish stared at me like I suddenly grew a third arm. Then the speechless minister shook his head, "I'm afraid not. May I ask you of the matter of your question?" Sighing, I said, "It's nothing you can help me with then...so why bother?"

Now a strained silence answered me before Shana spoke up, "He just wants to know why, Anna..." About to retort, I caught the looks from both Dart and Lavitz, and growled, "Fine..." Then I gaily smiled, "I'm from another world. I got to this one, now I'm lost, and I can't go back...yet. I lost my friends, and now I'm here before you. Blah blah blah...etc." Everyone seemed satisfied with this answer, but the tactician, who shifted his feet, "How do we know you're not from Sandora?" Then Minister Noish nodded, "Yes. How do we know you're not a spy from the enemy?" Everyone gazed at me with suspicion as I made several noises in indignation, gaining my normal manner, I exploded. "WHAT!? Why the HELL would I be on the ENEMY'S side, if I don't even KNOW where I AM!!!!!?"

The tactician continued rather calmly, "How do we know you're not lying?" This question really irritated me. "What kind...of bullshit are you asking? Do you HONESTLY think I have the capacity to make all this stuff up!?"

"Who knows? Sandora might have trained you well."

Now I was ready to run up there and slap him. "...okay dumb ass. You're seriously pissing me off. You want proof, Hooded Man Asking Bullshit? Well here it is." Pulling off my backpack, I reached in, felt around, and pulled out...a flashlight. Dart knocked it out of my hands, and yelled, "So you _are_ from Sandora!" Shana looked sad, "And we trusted you..." Okay, all my patience was officially...gone. "ARGHHHH!!!! You RETARDS!! THAT'S JUST A BLOODY FLASHLIGHT!" Running over to the poor flashlight, I tossed it up to Albert, and he caught it. The minister started, "Be careful, my liege, that–" Now the tactician spoke, "–might explode."

Then Albert spoke with cold authority, "Tactician, Minister Noish, that's enough. Do you think Sandora would hire a young lady to do their dirty work?" The two went silent. Looking at me, he asked, "Miss Anna, how does this work?" Damn, I like this guy! Smiling, I told him to flick the switch up. He did so, and a beam of light shone upon his face. The gathered gazed at the flashlight in awe, even as King Albert exclaimed, "Why...this is magnificent! Is this magic?" I shook my head, "Nope. It's...electronics. It runs by battery."

"Amazing...how did you build this?"

I was muttering about people worshiping a flashlight, and broke off to reply, "Um... I bought that, actually. I have no idea how to build one, Rain might–" Breaking off once more, I struggled to hold back tears, where _were_ they...? Albert glanced at me curiously, and nodded, "Okay. I believe you now." Everyone else seemed to agree, although the tactician just remained silent...which was a plus. The royal tossed the flashlight into my waiting hands, and I shoved it into my backpack, which was hung behind my back once more.

Then we heard a loud voice laugh from the bottom of the stairs, "You miscreant! Go slower so I may catch up!" Lavitz started, "Mother...?" The next voice made my heart jump, it was familiar... A boy's voice... Could it be...? "Come on, Madam Slambert! Try and catch me!" The other voice laughed and bellowed, "I have half a mind to skin your hide!"

A familiar white spiky haired boy, reached the top of the stairs running with a grin. Not seeing us, he glanced at the bottom of the stairs where an elderly lady slowly walked up.

* * *

Lavitz's POV

* * *

Beside me, Anna suddenly jerked when a boy's voice sounded from downstairs. The boy that ran up surprised me, he was about Anna's age, only he had white hair! What happened next surprised me even more, Anna shouted "Shane!" with tears in her eyes. The boy, Shane, quickly turned around in shock, "Anna!?" She ran forward, threw herself at him, and hugged him tightly, "It _is_ you!" He hugged her back, "Yup."

"I thought...I was all alone and then..."

"I know. I know. But I'm here now, so don't cry okay?"

She stepped back happily, and nodded, wiping her tears away. Then it seemed that they noticed where they were, and jumped even further from each other. For Shane that was a bad choice, because he promptly fell down the stairs. Mother came up breathing heavily, and then noticed Shane at the bottom of the stairs. She called down to him, "Looks like I beat you upstairs, Shane dear!"

Everyone, including me, was gaping. The stolid, depressed, and bossy girl they all knew, had cried. Then the boy came upstairs unhurt, and was scratching his head in embarrassment. Mother came towards me, and squished me in her arms, "Lavitz! You're okay! I knew that you'd return!" Then she turned to Shana, and then back to me outraged, "You got yourself a bride without telling me!?" Like magic, her face was suddenly plastered with saintly joy, "My dear boy's all grown up now!" Blushing, I hurried to tell her that Shana was Dart's girlfriend. That made both Shana and Dart's laughing faces turn red as well. Both hurried to prove me wrong, and from the corner of my eyes, I noticed Anna and Shane walking off to a nearby balcony.

* * *

"...so. You haven't seen our Guardians?"

Shane shook his head, "No. When I woke up, I was outside Madam Slambert's house. I've been staying there until today. I even used my tracker to try to find them, but it's like they're gone, or hiding..." Leaning more heavily on the banister, I continued the conversation, "I did too, to no avail. So I guess...we'll have to stay in this world and find them, or until they find us." He nodded, watching the view, "Good thing we brought our weapons..."

"Your daggers and my crossbow."

"Yup, and who was that group you were with?"

Anna sniffed in disdain, "Oh...them? Dart the fearless, vengeful idiot, Shana the wuss in love, and Lavitz, the honorable knight."

"Ha, you like the knight?"

"He's not an idiot. Dart is, because he lives for vengeance. Shana is, because...um... because she's Shana."

"Really? I never w–oh. Here comes your party."

Shana, Dart, and Lavitz came out, talking with each other, when they suddenly noticed us. Dart's girlfriend was the first to talk, "Oh. Hi guys!" Shane nodded in acknowledgment. Whilst I just continued my silence. Silence passed between us, before Dart said, "We might even see Seles from here." Shana contradicted him, "No... It lies over the mountain, I wonder if anyone is still alive?"

"They are."

Every eye turned towards Anna, and she just leapt lightly onto the banister. Closing her eyes, and turning towards Seles, she murmured, "The wind brings news..." Almost everybody raised an eyebrow, except for Shane. "...of life in your village." At that moment I could just tell that the party was thinking, 'Queers...' Then Shana chirped, "That makes me glad!" She added, with a curious look at Shane, "Anna, who is this anyway? A friend?"

Shane replied for me, "Close friends, more like brothers and sisters actually... I'm Shane." He held out a hand, and she just stared at it, puzzled. Then Dart edged in between her, and shook his hand. "I'm Dart, and this is Shana. We're like brother and sister too!" "Cool." Lavitz shook his hand as well, "And I'm Lavitz, it's good to meet you."

"Back to ya."

Anna, still standing on the banister, leapt down in front of Lavitz. Looking into his startled eyes, she smiled and announced, "Lavitz has something to say!" The chatter quieted as he nodded. "I do. Albert wants me to head to Hoax, and do whatever I can to help. That town is one of the last defenses against Sandora."

Dart took this moment to make a dramatic show. He separated from the pack with his head down. "I have been selfish... I have lived only for revenge, for myself..." A whispered, "No...really?" escaped my lips, and Shane shushed me. Dart went silent, weighing decisions. Then he brightened, decision made. Turning to Lavitz, he exclaimed, "Lavitz, I'm going with you! Stopping the war between Basil and Sandora is more important than revenge!"

Now Shana added to the inspirational conversation, "I'm going too! I want to help!" Shane and I spoke up at the same time, "We're going too!" They gazed at us, with questions written on their faces. Solemnly staring back at them, I stated my reasons. "We can't go back home anytime soon, and staying here in Bale is useless." Shane added, "Besides, we want to help." I nodded in agreement.

Lavitz seemed to fill with jollity, "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"We're not goin' anywhere." Everybody stared at me, and I just pointed to the setting sun. "It's almost night, probably pass my bedtime, and no one wants me to be grouchy in the morning. Right?" White-Hair paled at that, and blandly said, "We better stay here tonight. She tends to throw...things." Lavitz quickly scanned both of us, and broke into a grin. "Good! We can go meet my mother!"

* * *

Madam Slambert welcomed us like a mother hen. Her house was gigantic and lived in, but it strangely seemed like something was missing... Noticing my look, she questioned me, "You feel the emptiness too?" I nodded, surprised that someone so normal could feel what I felt. She then explained, "It's because my husband Servi has passed on." That cleared things up for me, and also explained why she felt that. True marital bonds last forever.

Soon she enlisted the help of Shana to make dinner, while I politely, but firmly refused. Dinner tended to burn whenever I try. Dart and Lavitz went off into town to get supplies. Left alone, fortunately, Shane and I went upstairs to talk. We found a ladder leading up to the roof from a window, and climbed up.

Shane stood, looking up into the night sky, while I sat on the windowsill doing the same. '_A sky just like Earth's... The same stars... The same...or almost the same moon...' _

"So Anna, what do you remember happening before we were suddenly transported here?"

"Huh? Oh... Well I remember that demon, and Rain yelling, 'Ekaj.' Then I remember you saving me..." She smiled faintly at the thought. "...afterwards, there was a golden light, and then we were here. It's funny though, I don't even remember why I left home..."

His shoulders drooped as he went to lean on the wall beside her. "Damn!" Flinching, I stared at him in wonder. He punched the wall hard enough to make it bleed. "I wish someone would tell me something! The Guardians won't tell us _why_ they teach us those lessons... We don't know _why_ we have magic... We don't know _why_ demons and various assassins are after us... To top it off, we're stuck in a different world!"

Anna grasped his bleeding hand, and he hissed softly. "I know...I know, Shane. We don't know anything right now, but we will someday." Still holding his hand, she waved her free one over it, and murmured, "Elari." A soft blue light surrounded his wounds, and the blood faded away, as did the wounds. Not pulling out of her clutch, Shane bent down next to her with a smile illuminating his face, but it was marred with a tinge of regret. "Thanks Anna... You always seem to cheer me up. And...I'm sorry I yelled, it was really childish."

"Sorry for what? People need to unleash their anger sometimes. And besides...even with all of this happening, I'm glad of one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I'm glad th–"

"–Anna! Shane! Dinner's ready!" Shana's cheerful voice called from downstairs. Slightly blushing, Anna ran into the house, while Shane followed in a more mannered gait.

After dinner, when everyone was asleep in bed, Shane found himself staring at the ceiling. '_Damn... I wish I knew what all this was about, so that Anna and I won't be in danger anymore..._' He blinked and then closed his eyes knowingly, reprimanding himself. '_Idiot. You know you just want to find out so you can protect Anna. You want to protect her because you l..._' Veering from that path, he continued his thoughts. '_I want to protect her because she's been with me ever since I was little. We're like siblings, that's all. But still..._'

"Shane?"

He jerked. Then relaxed when he recognized Anna's voice. "Yeah?"

"What I tried to say before, was: 'I'm glad that...you're here with me.'"

"...me too."

* * *

Okay, that part was a bit cheesy, I admit...but I love it, so there!! Oh yeah... And I know Thanksgiving's over...at least for me it is... But remember this statement ofmy fake religion of Bobism: 'Thou shall not say, "Gobble," for if thou sayeth "Gobble," thou shall be shot, and cooked with good seasoning.' (Yes, I am crazy.) R & R! 


End file.
